


Gladius

by lwtmethes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: + i'm italian so if this ends up being a mess i'm sorry (again) i guess, Ancient Greece, Bottom Louis, Harry is Achilles, Historical, Louis is Briseis, M/M, Top Harry, Yeah that's it, but not really, just inspired by Troy (Film), smut but i'm really not good at it, sorry - Freeform, thank you very much, which means
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lwtmethes/pseuds/lwtmethes
Summary: «What did you think you were doing with a knife pressed against my throat, my Ánthos? You should know that you can't kill me» the soldier was speaking at a low volume, his face was mere inches apart from the other's, brushing the boy's thin lips with his own.«You wanted to escape, didn't you? But I know that you're attracted to me, I see it on your face when I talk to you, I read it on your body when I touch you. You don't actually want to leave.»Or, where Harry is Achilles and Agamemnon decides to bring him a little present: Louis, who's Briseis.COMING SOON!!!





	Gladius

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So, idk if you've read but I'm actually translating this work onto English, the original one is in Italian and you can find it on my [wattpad profile](https://www.wattpad.com/user/lwtmethes).
> 
> Thanks to Emah for everything!!!
> 
> I really hope that you'll enjoy this! It's a little bit difficult for me, so please, tell me if I wrote something in the wrong way <3.
> 
>  
> 
> ++ credits to the amazing [blackjudas](https://www.wattpad.com/user/blackjudas) for the cover of this story!

 

Coming _really_ soon, I’m working hard on it!


End file.
